Unchained
by Fabs G
Summary: Set right at the beginning of PoA, Harry dreams… of something that happened some time ago.


**Title:** Unchained

**Author:** Fabs G

**Summary:** Set right at the beginning of PoA, Harry dreams… of something that happened some time ago.

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this, expect the plot. Characters came from lovely Jo Rowling's mind.

Harry shifted in his bed, burying his face in the pillow, trying to ignore one of Dudley's everyday tantrums. Outside, the sky was scattered with stars and the barely visible waxing moon added a delicate touch to the beautiful dark sky. Harry felt himself falling asleep, and as his consciousness left him for a few hours, he started dreaming…

*-*-*

"Oh… Oh my God" As Lily handed baby Harry to Sirius, the proud godfather took him in his hands like if he was made of crystal, although holding him like an expert. "Isn't it the most beautiful baby you've ever seen" Sirius smiled at the baby, who had already accepted Sirius as someone worth to be smiled at. James and Lily stood behind him, all three adults mesmerized at the sight of the newborn. Sirius looked to his old friend, his trademark wicked smile on his face, and back to their son. "Well James, now you can really say you did something right"

As James opened his mouth to retort with a comeback, the doorbell rang, silencing him. (Normally he would have threatened to hit Sirius, but with him holding Harry he didn't dare) 

"Saved by the bell, Black" the two friends grinned at each other and then back at Harry, who wailed loudly because he wasn't getting attention.

Lily, expecting it to be Remus, went downstairs to get the door. They were in Lily and James' bedroom, standing in front of Harry's crib. It was September 1st, 1980 and Marauders Moony and Padfoot had arranged to meet in James and Lily's place to meet the new Potter. They had been out working for the Ministry when Harry was born.

When Lily returned, Remus was indeed with her. "Peter was going to come but he got held up at work." Informed Remus "He owled me saying he'd be here later or tomorrow…morning" the last words were almost inaudible as Remus reached Sirius' side, who was still holding Harry and trying to ignore James' attempts to grab his son. 

Sirius sat Harry in one of his own muscular arms, with the baby's back to his chest and the other arm holding Harry acting as a muggle seat belt, so Remus could get a full view of the child.  "Remus Lupin, meet Harry James Potter"

Remus caressed Harry's soft cheek with his hand, smiling widely "James, it's uncanny… it's identical to you"

"Shh, Remus" silenced Lily "Harry might understand you and get depressed" he smiled at her husband, who silenced her with a kiss.

"Any news of any magical abilities?" Sirius asked to blatantly proud parents.

"Dumbledore told us he's too young to know, but he promised to take a peek at the magical quill at Hogwarts, you know the one that writes the names of the magical babies that are born? He said he'd owl as soon as he knew"

And as if it had heard James' words, an owl entered the room through the open bedroom window, dropped a letter into James' open and expectant hands and left the Potter residence. James and Lily tore the envelope open desperately when they saw it was from Dumbledore ("It was about time!"), nervous as to what he had written. Remus and Sirius, the godfather still reluctant to hand Harry to anyone else, laughed at their nervousness.

"Dear James and Lily" read Lily, her voice as nervous as they hadn't heard her for a while "I am pleased to inform you that your son will begin attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry on September 1st, 1991." Lily squealed with happiness and kissed James "I hope I've been clear enough to drive that squib fright away. See you soon, Dumbledore."

Remus eyed his friends "Did you really think your son could be a squib?"

"Well, you never know… " James and Lily tried to hide their slight blush from their friend's gaze. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus laughed loudly. "James and Lily Potter's son a squib, wait till Dumbledore hears this!"

Lily wasn't succeeding much better at explaining. "We would have loved him no matter what, you know that but, you know…"

"We had hoped he'd inherit our little map…"

Sirius was about to tease James when Lily called his attention "Sirius…" She was looking at her son, and smiling in that particular way only mothers do. "I think you've made a new friend"

They all looked at Harry, who had fallen asleep in Sirius' arms. He looked rather comfortable, his head resting on his godfather's chest, a sweet baby smile plastered in his tiny face. As Lily informed them, it always takes her quite a good while to make Harry fall asleep. Sirius smiled down at him, and he couldn't have been prouder to be his godfather.

As James and Remus closed the open windows and went downstairs to prepare dinner, Sirius finally handed Harry to his mother. Lily and Sirius looked down at the baby, now asleep in his crib. 

Never taking her eyes of her son, Lily placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I know it. It's a gut feeling I have"

"What is?" Sirius looked at his best friend's wife.

"You're going to spoil him rotten all his life" she smiled at him, Sirius nodded fervently, and the two friends went downstairs to meet James and Remus. As Lily closed the door to the room, the baby shifted in his crib and finally fell peacefully asleep, blocking the entire world around him.

*-*-*

Harry woke up suddenly. He had been dreaming. He checked around… and with some relief recognized the familiar bedroom at the first floor of 4 Privet Drive. He tried to remember what his dream had been about, but it was all in a very confused blur… a crib… a man holding him, an owl… a woman reading something, and two other people near… It had been a normal dream, even a nice one, but it was fading with every second that passed. He shook his head, decided his dream made no sense at all, got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. 

Some days later, the same man who had held him so lovingly only a month after being born escaped from the Prison of Azkaban after being chained for twelve years. Twelve years that didn't wane his desire to protect his godson from harm.


End file.
